Nobody Cares
by TheMasterSushi13
Summary: Ace and Luffy just wanted to grab a bite to eat, but what happens when they run into a certain strange green-haired orphan,that knows nothing of love? Will Ace show him the way or is Zoro just a lost cause. UKE ZORO FLUFF little smut maybe. AcexZoro. My first story, please be kind.
1. Mystery Person

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own One Piece….if I did, it would be a yaoi, but its not so…yeah...this is awkward…nice weather huh?**

As the time went by, the days grew shorter, and the weather became colder. The bell to East Blue High rang, and the halls quickly filled with students ready to head home.

"SANJI!" The blonde teen turned around to the sound of the rude person who interrupted his conversation with his beautiful Nami-Swan.

"What do you want now you shitty asshole?" The blonde asked rather agitated with the childish boy. Luffy smiled.

"Shishishishi, your funny Sanji!'' The raven haired teen's smile suddenly disappeared from his face, overcome by seriousness. Sanji stared with sudden interest. "Have you seen Ace?"

Sanji shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because, he said he would take me to the all you can eat buffet!" His smile returning. Sanji face-palmed.

"Ugh, you never change"

"Shishishishi!"

Sanji turned around eyes closed, with a love-sick smile plastered on his face, returning to his lovely angel.

"Now…where were we, my beautiful Nami, dearest?"

No answer…Sanji opened his eyes and saw his Nami wasn't there. Sanji sulked in the corner mumbling nonsense, when something caught Luffy's eyes.

"Ace!" Ace smiled and waved as Luffy ran towards him with impossible speed. "Can we go eat now, can we, can we!?" Luffy practically begged getting uncomfortably close to Ace's face. Ace grinned, pushing Luffy out of his face.

"Yeah, yeah, come on" Ace said, leading the way. Luffy smiled.

"Yosh!"

The weather was not kind to the D. brothers at all; although they were wearing slightly thick clothing, the cold wind stung their exposed faces. Despite all this, they did not seem to be bothered by it. Ace always had a higher body-temperature than most others, and Luffy just didn't seem to notice the cold weather at all.

As they made their way, Luffy grew impatient.

"Ace, I'm hungryyyyy" Luffy whined. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Hmmmm, in that case I think I know a shortcut!" Luffy smiled as Ace lead the way, once again. After about 5-minutes they came to a dead end, at least that's what it appeared to be. Luffy's smile grew bigger as Ace lead him to the side of the old, graffitied brick wall. A small alleyway became visible.

Luffy's large, almond-colored eyes lit up.

"Yay, a mystery path!"

The raven-haired teen ran right into the "mystery path", his joyous laugh echoing throughout the alley.

"Luffy, get back here!" Ace scolded. As the older teen began to walk into the alley, Luffy's figure became more and more visible in the dim light of the alleyway. Luffy was crouched down looking at something on the floor with great concentration. "Luffy, what are you?-What the hell!? Is that a person?!" Luffy nodded and did not break his stare.

"Mystery Person…"


	2. Drunk

**Disclaimer: I Still Do**_Not_**Own One Piece… *sigh***

**Luffy frowned.**

"**Hmmm." The childish boy lifted a finger up towards the Mystery Person.**

"**What are you doing Luffy?"**

"**Checking to see if he's alive" Luffy said as he began to poke the unknown child**

"**Poke poke poke poke"**

"**YOU IDIOT DON'T DO THAT!"**

"…**poke poke poke, oh look! He's moving!..AAHH!" Luffy jerked backwards.**

"**What?! What happened!?" Ace asked, very confused by now. Luffy pointed a shaking finger to the Mystery Person.**

"**T-There's blood all over him!"**

"**EEHHHHH?"**

_You little shit! Nobody cares about you!_

Roronoa Zoro jerked up in cold sweat, panting heavily.

"*sigh* another one of them…."

"Another one of what?"

"…EEHHH?! Where the hell am I?!" He yelled looking around frantically.

Ace chuckled. _Score! This guy is really cute! "_Relax, you're at my house!"

The green haired teen just stared, inching to the end of the bed, away from Ace.

Ace frowned. "Don't be afraid, I just want to help you, me and my brother found you unconscious in an ally."

He motioned to the green haired teen's now bandaged up, arm.

"You were bleeding too."

"But- but why did you help _me_?"

"Well we couldn't just leave you there. I'm Portagas D. Ace, by the way."

Ace held out his hand.

The younger boy did not take it.

"I -I gotta go"

He started to get up, when a sudden pain erupted from his left arm. He yelped, clenching his arm.

"Just stay until your arm has healed; you can't leave it like that."

"…I don't understand."

"Hm?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Ace smiled. "I already told you, I couldn't just leave you out there in the cold, bleeding!"

"Why not?"

"W- What kind of question is that?! Everyone's life is important!"

Zoro never heard such a thing before! This person seemed different from everyone he had ever met. He didn't seem like those people….and he sounded honest, maybe he could trust him. He mentally slapped himself. _What am I saying?! I've made that mistake before, and it won't happen again!...But this guy really does seem different, maybe- maybe just for a little while…_

The younger teen timidly held out his hand.

"R- Roronoa Zoro"

Ace smiled. He took Zoro's hand. "Portagas D. Ace."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So…where are we going again?"

"We need to get you some new clothes; mine are too big for you."

Ace chuckled stealing a glance at the younger boy practically swimming in his clothes in the rear view mirror. _This kid is too cute._

Zoro frowned. "They are not!"

Ace chuckled. "So, Zoro."

"Hm?"

"I never got your age."

"Hmmm…I think I'm sixteen." Zoro said putting a finger to his chin.

"You think?"

"Yeah, it's hard to keep track of." He rubbed his temples, as if he was thinking really hard.

"Yup, I'm sixteen"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

_Damn, not legal._

"How old are you?" Zoro asked, curious.

"Eighteen"

"You're old" Zoro remarked bluntly.

"W- What!? No I'm not!"

Zoro chuckled. He liked this guy.

-"Well, we're here"

Zoro awed at the tall building.

"It's huuggee!"

Ace smiled.

"Come on, let's go!"

Once inside Ace led him to an area for boy's clothes.

"Let's see…" Ace rummaged through clothes on a rack. "Ah, how about this one!?"

Ace asked, pleased with himself as he held out a tie dyed shirt.

Zoro sweat dropped.

"There is no way in _hell_ I am wearing _that_!" Zoro blushed.

Ace pouted.

"But it would be so cute!"

Zoro's blush deepened. He walked over to a different shelf and picked out a plain white shirt.

"This one."

Ace turned. "No!"

Zoro frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, it's too boring"

Zoro pouted.

"Here!" Ace smiled as he held up an outfit. Zoro looked over at the Dark skinny jeans and a plain short sleeved green shirt.

"Take out the skinny jeans and I'm good." Zoro stated.

Ace sighed; he picked up a pair of regular jeans, black shorts, and some more shirts, but did not replace the skinny jeans.

"O.k. lets go." Ace said; a pile of clothes in his arms.

"Why so many?" Zoro asked.

"Because, you don't have any, and I want you to look nice."

Zoro blushed. Why did his heart pound so much around this man?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oi, Zoro!" Ace called

A moment later Zoro walked in to the room.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Zoro asked. "Like food?"

Ace gave him a strange look.

"Yeah, like food."

"I don't know, I've never been asked that before." Zoro stated.

"Well what do you like?"

Zoro thought for a moment. Then his eyes lit up.

"Booze!"

Ace gawked.

"Zoro! You're underage!"

Zoro just stared.

"Your point?"

Ace face palmed. "I'll just order a pizza"

After they finished the pizza, Ace walked into the kitchen, then returned with something in his hands, hidden behind his back.

"Hm? What do you have Ace?" Zoro asked, curious.

Ace smiled. He then revealed what was hidden.

Zoro stared happily.

"Booze!" He cheered.

Ace chuckled. "You really like this stuff don't you?"

Zoro nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Zoro ad Ace began to drink the sake, Zoro challenged Ace.

"I bet I can drink more than you." He smirked.

Ace looked up and chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked competitively.

Zoro smirked.

"Bring it on!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Five empty bottles of sake lay on the ground. Ace opened another.

"I'm *hic* gonna win this!" Ace yelled, chugging.

"*hic* Yeah…right!" Zoro yelled back, having trouble searching for words, and slurring a few in the process.

Ace finished the bottle, and through it to the ground.

"Huh? Where's the rest?" Ace asked.

"…."

"….."

"We don't have *hic* anymore."

Zoro pouted.

Ace smiled. He then stood, unsteadily, and clumsily walked towards the younger teen. Zoro looked up at him and met the seductive eyes.


	3. Author's Note

Hello, i just want to apologize for not updating, it's not because I'm busy of anything like that, but because I have an older brother who doesn't exactly know about this whole yaoi stuff...so yeah I don't have my own computer and I could only write when he is not around, which also explains the fact that my stories are poorly written and lack detail (rushing might not be a problem for some of you, but I can't work under pressure) Once again, I am VERY very very sorry!  
Ugh...I feel horrible now...I'm sorry TT^TT


	4. Lost In Confusion

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece T.T**  
**Hello again! Finally I can update! Sorry for making you wait so long for such a short chapter ****:(**

**Should I just commit seppuku and get it over with?**

**Anyways, I hope it's not too boring! ^^**

* * *

Zoro merely stared into the raven-haired teen's dark, unfocused eyes. Confused as to why he was wearing that look that he knew so well.

Why?

Why did _Ace_; the one that he wanted to trust, and be able to call _friend_, have that look on his face?  
It brought back to many memories that Zoro wanted to leave forgotten. But he would never forget them, no matter how hard he tried to forget, they would keep coming back to haunt him.

Ace knelt down on the floor, a leg on either side of the younger teen. By now Zoro had completely sobered up.

"Ace, stop, you're drunk-"

Zoro said, using one elbow to prop himself up in a somewhat sitting position, and the other in a failed attempt to push the older teen off of his person. Ace did not comply. Using one of his free hands, he forced the resisting boy's arms above his head. The younger teen squirmed under Ace's strong grip.

As the drunken teen began to lean in closer, and closer into the younger's personal space, Zoro grew more, and more uncomfortable. Ace closed in on Zoro's neck, and lightly bit into it, sucking playfully.

"~Ah- A-Ace, sto-"

-Zoro began, but Ace interrupted, placing a finger onto the younger teen's quivering lips. Zoro let out a small gasp in surprise.

"Shhh, don't worry babe, it'll feel good _really_ soon."

Ace said, with a smug smile plastered on his face.  
Zoro lost it, haunting memories began filling his head... those damn memories.

They were the only thing he could count on to never leave him. Everyone he loved was gone. His family, friends, everyone.

The green haired teen's vision became clouded as tears stung his wide, panicking grey eyes, threatening to fall.

"NO, STOP!"  
Zoro shut his eyes tight, flailing his arms as much as he could manage with having been held back by Ace. He tried desperately to free himself from the strong hands.  
Ace scowled.  
"Come on now, don't be like that. You now you want it."

The older teen said, inching his hand down towards the other's groin. Zoro continued to thrash around, tears escaping his eyes.

"No! Please, don't!"

The green haired teen yelled, swallowing what little pride he had left. Panicking, he kicked up his knee into the raven haired boy's stomach. Hard.  
This took Ace by surprise. He released Zoro from his grip, as he clenched his stomach, gasping for air after having the wind knocked out of him.  
The younger teen took his opportunity; he quickly and shakily scrambled up from the floor, and ran for the exit. With trembling hands, sweaty hands, Zoro yanked the door open, and ran down the porch stairs, almost tripping down the steps, but catching himself before he hit the ground.

* * *

Ace quickly recoiled from the attack, and stood up. Swaying back and forth, he found it difficult to stand up right. Groaning, he pulled his arms up and massaged his temple with two fingers.

As the drunken boy made his way towards the exit, continuously swaying around, and mumbling nonsense, he found himself clumsily tripping over his  
own foot.

"Damn"

He cursed to himself. As he lay there on the floor, his brain was telling him to get up, and go after his helpless little prey, but his body told him otherwise.

"Hmm, it feels good down here..." Ace though out loud. "Maybe I'll just lay here...just for a second" He mumbled drowsily, as he slowly, but steadily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Zoro barely made it out of the driveway, when a boy about his age, possibly a little younger, with dark raven colored hair (the same as Ace), nearly collided with him.

The raven haired boy backed up, laughing hysterically.

"Shishishishishi! That was funny, let's do it again!"

The green haired teen was confused as to why this strange boy was laughing at something that was not even remotely humorous.  
The boy leaned in closer to Zoro.

"You look familiar..." He stated, not breaking his concentration. "Oh! You're the mystery person!" Luffy yelled, recalling what had happened in the alley.

Zoro, however merely stared at the unusually jolly boy with a raised eyebrow, he had no a clue as to who he was, nor did he care to know.  
"Where are you going anyways, hmm?..why are you crying, are you hungry? Meat always makes me feel better!"  
The raven haired boy said concerned, as noticing the tears that hung to this "Mystery Person's" eyes. Although he was just being nosey, and annoying, in the older teens' opinion.

"None of your business."

Zoro muttered, bumping the boy in the shoulder as he slid past him, and into the darkness of the street ahead.

"Wait! You shouldn't go out at night! Come back, I have meeeeaaaaattttttttt!"

The raven-haired boy attempted to persuade him, but only accomplished being ignored, as Zoro continued to speed down the street, desperately trying to halt his tears. He hated to cry. It made him feel weak, and pathetic. Although Zoro had found himself to be crying a lot lately.

Luffy pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, as crossed his arms childishly.  
"Hmm...what's wrong with him?..."  
The childlike boy uncrossed his thin arms, and shrugged his shoulders, putting on one of his trademark smiles. "Oh well! More meat for me then!"

* * *

Zoro ran and ran, until his lungs screamed with burning pain, pleading for oxygen, and his legs could no longer support him. The green-headed teen collapsed on a rough, dirt road, legs flat on the ground and knees together. His quickly paced breaths came short and ragged as his body took in as much air as possible.

He swiftly scanned the area around him;Although it was quite dark, he was able to make out the faint outline of old looking wooden benches along the path, a well-nourished grass field in the center, and a small playground in the distance, with the light provided by a near by street light. Ah, he was at the park.

Zoro caught his breath, sighed deeply, and pulled himself off of the dusty road. He used his hands to dust off his clothes, and began to walk down the rough path, to one of the wooden benches.

He slumped down on the old bench, sighing again. The green haired teen fiddled with his thumbs.

"What now"

He thought out loud. He sighed once again, and slouched further down into the bench.

"Yes, Zoro. What now?"

Zoro jumped at the sudden voice that broke the eerie silence. The voice was oddly familiar.  
No. It couldn't be! How could they find him?!  
Slowly, Zoro turned his head to the direction of the voice, praying over and over to whatever greater being there was out there to just let him be hearing things.

But sure enough, there stood the tall, evil man that has kept the poor boy's life a living hell. Swallowing the lump in his throat he met the eyes, hidden behind a pair of pointy, sunglasses.  
Zoro found it quite difficult to move, his body just refused to respond to his plea to get up, run far, far away, and never look back. Motionless with fear, the young teen sat on the bench, shoulders hunched up and tense, as he stared up into the other man's hidden eyes with great fear.

* * *

**Well, that's it...Please review, it lets me know how I am doing so far. Also, feel free to point out anything you don't like, so I can try to improve;)**

**Thank you for reading, and have a good day! ^^**


	5. Decisions

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did, One Piece would be very, very different...**  
**Hello, my fellow readers! Sorry for the wait! Thank you all for your awesome reviews, I enjoy every moment of reading them. Please continue to review, and favorite, it's kind of like my fuel for writing if that makes any sense at all. Anyways, here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

"You should have known better, Zoro."

The other man spoke up. His shit- eating grin never leaving his face."-Then to have run away like that. Remember our deal? You _don't_ want to disobey me, do you Zoro...you do know what happened last time don't you?"

The tall man asked, cocking his head to the side.

Zoro felt so weak. He was helpless against this man. Slowly, and shamefully, the frightened boy nodded his head as he held his bandaged arm, setting his eyes onto the floor.

The older man smirked cockily. "Good, now get up. I will punish you later, but right now I think we'll have to have the boys pay a visit to our '_little friend'_' shall we? "

Zoro's eyes widened with fear.

"No! Please don't! It won't happen again, I swear! Do whatever you want to me, but leave _her _out of it, please!"

Zoro cried, panickly getting up from the old bench, but his shaky legs would not support him. The green haired teen fell to the floor on his knees.  
"Please."  
He muttered weakly, holding his head in his hands as if admitting defeat.

The older man took amusement to this. He pushed up his dark shades with a long, bony finger.

"Hmm, you'd have to do a really good job today to change my mind then, wouldn't you?

Zoro nodded his head dryly, his eyes never once leaving the ground.

"Y-Yes, Master." The green haired teen muttered weakly.

Doflamingo burst into his evil, cackling laughter.

"Good. Now, why don't we wait here, until our ride arrives, hmm?

Zoro nodded his head, as he picked himself off of the ground, not bothering to dust off the dirt that clung to his brand new clothes. He was nothing but a piece of useless garbage, so why bother?

The young teen sighed inwardly; he was able to save his beloved sister from his foolish actions yet again.

* * *

Luffy hummed to himself, as he walked up the driveway. The young teen was overjoyed, after having spent another day over at Nami's.

He had to go to her house, because she constantly refused to go to Luffy's pigsty of a house.

He didn't mind though. Luffy loved Nami, and everything about her; the way she brushed her hair behind her ears when it got on her beautiful, delicate face, the way she smiled when she opened the door to greet him, heck, even the way she smelled!

Everything about her was perfect, and he could not ask for a better person to be his girlfriend.

* * *

As he made his way to the front door, a strong scent of wine, beer, and god knows what other types of alcohol filled his head, making him a bit nauseous.

Oh great, Ace must be drunk again. He just hoped that Ace didn't steal his meat like last time.  
He pulled the door open, and entered the house.

The scent only got stronger.

Luffy walked not more than a few feet from the front door, when he tripped over something, or rather_ someone_ on the floor.

The raven haired teen yelped as he fell face first, to the floor with a loud THUMP!

"Ow!"

Luffy whined, rubbing his now sore head. Looking down to see what had caused him to trip, he saw a passed out Ace, drunk and sprawled out over the floor. Luffy found this hilarious, and could not contain his laughter.

Laughing uncontrollably, Luffy began prodding the older teen in the head with his finger.  
Ace shuffled in his sleep, and lazily made an attempt to swat Luffy's hand away.

Luffy giggled.

The childish boy took a deep breath, and slowly leaned in to Ace's ear. He screamed at the top of his lungs:

"ACE GET UP I'M HUNGRY!"

Startled, Ace's reflexes got the best of him, as his head collided with Luffy's.  
Ace groaned, rubbing his throbbing temples.

"What was that for asshole?"

Ace hissed, trying to ease his raging hangover.

"I told you I'm hungry."

Luffy stated smiling. Ace sighed as he propped himself up with his elbow.

" You're always hungry"

Ace muttered, then he tuned out all of his annoying younger brother's whining like he had gotten so used to doing, it became a second nature of sort to him by now.

Ace knew he was forgetting something, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Hmm...what had he been doing before passing out?...The older teen was desperately trying to recall just what had happened when he thought he had heard his little brother, (who was currently annoying the crap out of Ace) say something that might be useful for once.

"What did you say?"

Ace interrogated.

"I said why did Mystery Person leave?"

Luffy replied, motioning to the door.

"Mystery Person...ZORO!"

Ace yelped, recalling everything that had happened. How could he do that to his beloved Zoro?  
The older teen swore a silent oath to himself, promising to never drink again.

Ace quickly got up, and ran out the door, into the darkness of the cold night sky, leaving his younger brother on the floor, holding his thin rumbling belly, pouting about how hungry he was

-Eh, he'll live.

* * *

Ace ran, frantically searching everywhere in this god forsaken town for his beloved Zoro. Although he hadn't quite known the boy for over a week or so, he felt as if they had known each other forever. If he didn't know any better, he would say that he was 'in love'...

As Ace turned a corner, he found himself at a park. "Could he be here?" The raven haired teen thought out loud.

Just then a huge jet black limousine pulled up in the distance.

An abnormally tall man entered it as another man held it open for him -could be the driver, did this guy have servants? Maybe he was famous, Ace concluded...but if he was famous what could he be doing at this park?

Someone else followed in the vehicle. The older teen caught a glimpse of green hair "... Green hair? That has to be Zoro!" Ace cheered.

The over sized vehicle began to drive off down the street. "Ah! Where's my car when I need it?!"  
Ace yelled, chasing after the limousine.

He couldn't risk going back to get his car, and losing track of Zoro. "This is impossible!" The raven haired teen complained, but did not stop running.

What will happen when the limousine reached the highway? He wouldn't be able to follow it any longer.

Just then the oversized vehicle swerved to the left. "Why would they want to go in that direction? The only thing in that direction is stores and...and the hotel!" Ace realized, as he stopped running, allowing his lungs to take in the oxygen they so needed.

He could now get his car without losing track of Zoro!

The overjoyed teen quickly ran in the other direction, back home to retrieve his car then, he would beg for Zoro's forgiveness and convince him to come back!

. Although the raven haired teen did still wonder why Zoro was with that tall man….

Was he his father? Was Zoro rich!?  
No- it couldn't be. Besides, he didn't see the other man's face or anything, but Ace could tell from his body that he was quite young. Maybe around his twenties?

"Oh well! It doesn't matter who he was, Zoro is coming back with me!"

Ace decided, determined on bringing the green haired teen back into his arms.

* * *

Ace had now gotten his shining red sports car, and was right on the limousines' heels.  
As he had expected, it was headed to the very expensive five star hotel; The All Blue Hotel.  
A couple minutes later, the hotel came into sight, and the black limo stopped near the entrance.

The driver hurriedly climbed out of the vehicle, and scurried to the back seat. He straightened up, and opened the door to the passengers' seat.

The tall man from before emerged from the limo, having to duck his head down to avoid colliding it with hood of the vehicle. The cold night wind blew, and the man's short sandy blonde hair flowed in the wind. Then, a small slightly frightened figure came out of the car, quite hesitantly. The raven haired teen instantly recognized the figure, as he hurriedly parked his car in one of the few empty spaces.

"Zoro!" Ace called, running towards the boy, after the limo had left.

Both the green haired teen and the blonde man turned around.

Before anyone had time to react, the raven haired teen wrapped his arms around Zoro and held him tight as if he hasn't seen the boy in years. Zoro's light grey eyes widened at this.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
It was strange, the younger teen was not afraid the other, rather, he was happy.

Why? Why did he feel this?

Hadn't the man he had such intense hatred for done the same thing that Ace had almost gone through with? If he did, why did he feel all warm and fuzzy inside when the older teen had hugged him?

Zoro had nearly forgotten about Doflamingo, and the tall blonde man did not seem pleased.

"Zoro, who is this man?" The tall man asked harshly.

Ace did not let go of Zoro, for what seemed like hours. Then he walked towards the angry blonde man, and held out his hand.

"Portgas D. Ace" The raven haired teen greeted the other, politely.

The man merely snorted and shoved Ace's hand away.

"Come now, Zoro. We must be on our way!"

Zoro hesitated for a second, but then nodded and regretfully pushed his way passed the older teen.

Ace lashed out his arm, and grasped Zoro's thin, malnutritioned arm

"Wait! Zoro, come back with me! I'm sorry, I really am, It'll never happen again, I swear, just come back, please!"

Ace rushed, as his grip on the younger's arm tightened. Zoro was surprised at this, no one had ever cared for him this much! It was nice, but he very well knew that it would not go on.

"ENOUGH!" Doflamingo shouted impatiently. "I have had enough of this nonsense! Zoro, come now!" He ordered.

Zoro flinched. He hated it when his master got angry. After all, it will just worsen the punishment. But he had to take it, for his sister's sake.

...His dear sister...

"Yes Master"

Zoro replied, almost robotically.

This took Ace by surprise.

"'Master'? What the fuck? Zoro, why the hell are you calling this freak Master?!"

Ace interrogated, shaking the younger back and forth by his shoulders. But it was no use, Zoro just stared at the ground, avoiding any eye contact. He couldn't bear to look into Ace's large, worrisome eyes.

Doflamingo smirked. "That's right, Zoro. Now come, we haven't got all day!"

Zoro did not know what to do, he was so confused!

For some reason, his legs would not move. He didn't want to say goodbye to Ace. Neither did he want to lose his sister!

It was so overwhelming, so confusing, and so STUPID!

Zoro couldn't take it anymore; fat tears welled in his storm grey eyes, and began to pour down his tired, stressed face.

Emotions, being released after being trapped inside for so long.

Ace felt as if his heart would just tear at any second. He could not bear to see Zoro cry! Taking the quivering boy into his arms, he held him tight yet again.

Doflamingo sneered in disgust at this sight.

The enraged man roughly tore Zoro from Ace's grip, and shoved the frail boy to the ground.

"YOU PITIFUL GARBAGE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CRYING?!"

He spat angrily.

Ace could practically FEEL his blood boil. He has had just about enough of this guy!

Running up to the tall man, he grabbed a tight hold on his collar.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU BASTARD?!"

Ace sneered, shoving the man aside and glaring holes into him.

"I don't need to answer to the likes of you!"

Doflamingo replied smugly.

"That's it; I've had just about enough of you! I'm going to finish this once and for all!"

Ace yelled holding his fists up, ready to fight.

"Is that so?"

The blonde snickered. He slithered a bony hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a black hand gun, pointing it threateningly at the raven haired teen.

Zoro's eyes widened at the sight of the gun.

Was Ace going to get shot because of him?

No!

He wouldn't allow it!

Ace did not seem frightened at the slightest by the gun. He was either incredibly strong and brave, or incredibly stupid.

Zoro spoke up:

"Ace! Please, just leave! Go now and nothing will happen, just forget about me!"

The green haired teen pleaded.

Ace just smiled sweetly, causing Zoro's heart to skip a beat.

"Trust me, everything is gonna be alright."

"We'll just see about that!"

Doflamingo sneered, as the sound of a bullet rang loudly in the silent night.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking around as long as you did! It makes me really happy to know that someone enjoys my work :) **

**I know it has been a while since my last update, and I deeply apologize for that! /(-.-)/**  
**Welp, thanks again, and good night, or morning...or afternoon... =.=**

**Please review! It lets me know how I'm doing so far! ^^**


	6. Lies and Manipulation

**Hey guys! Its a bit short, but here it is; Chapter 6 ^^**

**I OWN NOTHING...sadly Q_Q**

* * *

"_We'll just see about that!"_

_Doflamingo sneered, as the sound of a bullet rang loudly in the silent night._

* * *

The blonde man smirked, satisfied with his shot, but as the dust cleared Ace was no longer where he had been standing.

The tall man frowned in confusion as he began to look from side to side, wondering what had happened to his target.

"Looking for someone?"

A cocky voice broke in from behind Doflamingo.

Zoro's eyes filled with joy and a wave of relief spread over him, ridding him of the fear that Ace might of been shot.

The blonde stiffened for a second, before turning around to face the raven haired teen, who stood with his arms crossed, and a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, well. Looks like I underestimated you!" Doflamingo stated, obviously annoyed. "No matter, you shall die now!"

Doflamingo lashed his gun out into Ace's face, ready to pull the trigger, when Ace pulled his fist back, and with great force, punched the tall man square in the face, knocking the gun out of his bony hands in the process.

"Is that so?" The raven questioned sarcastically.

The gun slide far out of Doflamingo's grasp, stopping right next to Zoro. Eyeing the gun, Zoro slowly picked it up with his trembling hands.

_**Flashback **_

_It was about two years ago, Zoro's mother had gotten terribly sick but his poor family couldn't afford a doctor. _

_One day, the young boy's father had came home with money; Lots of money! _

_Zoro, nor anyone else in the family ever questioned where it had came from, they were just glad that they could now afford a doctor._

_A month or so later, when his mother was well and healthy again, a group of about eight men broke down the door; each of them handling a gun in their hands, with several more strapped on their bodies._

_Another man came following after. He was very unusual looking; blonde hair, pink feather cape, and outstandingly tall! _

_The sound of the door being broken down drew everyone rushing to the living room, only to be frightened to death by these many men with guns._

"_Where is my money... Roronoa- san?"_

_The tall man spoke up snakeishly, with that same evil smile he had kept for so many years._

_Zoro's father ran up to the tall man, very frightened. Not as to what they would do to him, but to his family._

"_Please, I ask for only one more month! My job is not paying very good you see, I-"_

_The sound of the gunshot rang over and over in the young teen's head, not believing what his eyes were telling him._

_His father fell to the ground, holding his chest in pain. _

"_Not good enough"_

_Doflamingo sneered, still holding his gun up horizontally in the air._

_Despite being shot, the man still put his loved ones before himself; "Please, I beg of you" Zoro's father pleaded, weakly reaching his trembling hand up. "Leave my family out of this."_

_He begged, just before he started coughing violently, one hand covering his mouth, and the other clutching his chest as his crimson blood gushed out of his body... Then, the breathing stopped._

_Zoro's eyes widened, as tears streamed down his face. The green haired teen ran up to where his father lay, face down and motionless. He began to desperately shake the man, shouting useless words._

"_Dad! , Dad!... Please... get up!...Dad?"_

_The green haired teen looked back at his Mother, and twin sister with tear filled eyes._

_His mother was on the floor, both hands covering her mouth in utter shock, with tears seeping down her frightened green eyes. _

_Looking over to his sister, she was huddled in a corner, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_After the long silence, Doflamingo walked over to Zoro's Mother, and stood in front of her, his shadow cascading over her like a huge dark blanket. _

_Zoro quickly gathered himself, and ran over to his mother, standing in front of her with his thin arms spread apart, as if creating a barrier._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" _

_He shouted with his eyes shut tight._

_The tall man chuckled evilly as he lowered his gun. _

"_Hm? You're a brave one aren't you?"_

_The young teen stood his ground, not answering._

"_Well then...it'll be a shame killing you, after all... you'd make such a fun play toy... Tell you what, you come with me, and I'll forget about this whole thing, yeah? _

_Zoro had no idea what the man was talking about, but whatever it was, he didn't like it!_

_However, the boy's Mother understood just perfectly. She rapidly stood up and wrapped her arms around her son protectively._

"_You keep your dirty hands OFF of my son!"_

_She yelled, her frail body quivering with fear._

"_Very well then...I'll just have to take him by force"_

_The man snickered. He held up his gun once again, but this time at Zoro's mother._

_The poor woman held Zoro tighter, about to make a run for it, but she was too late. The green haired boy saw the man about to pull the trigger. _

"_NO! STO-_

_Zoro yelled out in protest, but it was too late. The second shot rang out, and the young boy's mother fell to the ground, instantly killed by the shot to the head._

_He heard his sister screech from where she was._

_Blood was everywhere... Red... Red... Red... Everywhere..._

_Zoro just stood there for a while, staring at nothing in particular. Just needed time for his young mind to process it all.  
_

_Father- gone._

_Mother- gone._

_Happiness- gone..._

_His sister ran to his side, sobbing and holding him close. They only had each other now..._

"_I want her too."_

_He faintly heard the tall man say to his allies._

_He wasn't resistant anymore, neither was Kuina. They both allowed the men to take them into the huge black vehicle._

_Little did Zoro know what he had in store for him..._

_Doflamingo forced the boy into doing anything and everything his cruel and twisted heart desired. _

_Most of the time, this was rape._

_However, the poor boy could do nothing to stop this; they had imprisoned Kuina, and threatened to kill her if Zoro had done anything to displease him._

_This was his story...This was his nightmare put to life._

_**End Flashback.**_

The sound of sirens brought him back to reality.

Someone must have heard the gunshot and called the police. Doflamingo cursed to himself; his henchmen weren't here to save him this time.

He was about to make a run for it, but Ace sensed his discomfort and tackled the tall man before he could get away anywhere.

The two began throwing punches, kicks, and whatnot as the sounds of the sirens grew louder and louder.

Finally the police were crowded around the hotel parking lot, all aiming a gun at Doflamingo.

"We have you surrounded Donquixote Doflamingo, put your hands in the air, or be shot by every damn marine on this campus!"

_One of the Commodores spoke up. _

_Doflamingo put on one of his trademark grins, as he slowly raised his hands up in surrender. _

"Fufufufufu! Looks like you win this round, but beware, I WILL be back!"

He cackled, smirking evilly at the raven haired teen.

The Commodore from before walked up with a pair of thick handcuffs.

"Donquixote Doflamingo, after all these years of tracking you down, you are under arrest for the murder of Roronoa Kuina, and countless others."

The man stated, with two cigars in his mouth at once.

"Well done, you actually succeeded in capturing me, I applaud you for that."

The tall blonde snickered.

Ace thought that the name Roronoa sounded familiar...Wasn't that Zoro's family name?

Suddenly, the green haired teen stood up and ran to the Commodore, who was taking Doflamingo to the police cars.

"Wait!"

He yelled after him.

"Hm? What is it kid, you lost or something?

The Commodore grumbled.

"No! Kuina isn't dead, she's still alive!"

The green haired teen frantically yelled at the man.

"Are you high kid? She was killed over a year ago; shot by this guy!"

The Commodore stated, nodding his head over to the tall, snickering man.

Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing! Snapping his attention to Doflamingo, he yelled;

"It's not true, tell him where she is!"

The tall man was so amused by this.

"Burning in hell."

He replied cackling.

"You didn't think I would have the time to keep her alive did you? And if I told you, you wouldn't have obeyed me, now would you?

Zoro stood there staring at empty air; Doflamingo's evil laughter grew fainter as the vehicle drove off.

* * *

Ace ran over to Zoro after he had finished speaking to one of the Marines, who was jotting down notes on what Ace was telling him.

Ace had a million questions for Zoro that needed answers!

"Oi, Zoro...Zoro?"

Ace questioned, his worrisome eyes focusing on the younger teen.

Zoro had tears streaming down his delicate features with fists clenched by his sides. His storm gray eyes were glued to the rough cement floor.

Zoro didn't speak.

He slowly dragged his feet to Ace, and tightly wrapped arms around his muscular figure, as silently cried into the older teen's chest.

Ace sorrowfully held Zoro, stroking his short green hair in comfort.

Why was this all happening to this kid?

Hasn't he had enough already?

* * *

**I KILLED KUINA! WHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Aww, did you want them to find her, and then live happily ever after? NO! This is how life really is!**

**-You get shot by a really tall dude in a pink feather cape! o_O**

**That's just how it is, take it like a man! ;p**

**Please review, favorite, eat a cookie then take a shit... or whatever else you wanna do, it's kinda your choice...and no I'm not drunk -.-**


	7. Good Bye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! =.=**

* * *

Sighing, Ace continued to stir the soup on the stove. It has been almost two weeks now, and Zoro had barely eaten anything since, well...the incident.

All he did was lay there, not speaking, not eating, nothing.

Pouring the soup into a small glass bowl, Ace glumly made his way upstairs to the room where Zoro was in. Knocking softly on the wooden door, Ace called softly.

"Zoro? I'm coming in now, okay?"

...No answer.

The raven haired teen walked into the small room, careful not to spill the food.

He eyed Zoro for a second; the small figure was curled up in the blue covers, looking miserable and helpless, like a sick child with the life drained out of him. It was a sad sight.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Ace gently ran his hand through Zoro's soft green hair in a comforting manner. The boy showed absolutely no acknowledgment that anyone was in the room.

"Hey, you wanna eat something?"

The older teen questioned in a soft tone, breaking the silence..

Zoro shook his head slightly, just like all the times before. Ace looked into the other's dull, lifeless greenish-grey eyes. There were little lines visible just underneath his eyes from lack of sleep. This was all understandable, considering his many nightmares.

Ace continued to softly stroke Zoro's hair, his eyes full of worry and concern.

"Please Zoro, eat _something_."

Ace pleaded, scared for the green haired teen's health. He had already visibly lost weight for god sakes.

"..."

The older teen sighed for what felt like the billionth time today. "I'm just going to leave it here then, if you get hungry, I can warm it up for you, okay?

Ace said, placing the bowl on the wooden nightstand beside the bed.

Just as expected, there was still no answer. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

The raven stated, putting on his best forced smile. It was hard to smile when you were just so full of pain.

And with that, Ace made his way down the stairs, then, slumped down on the couch in the living room with his head in his hands. Why did this boy's pain affect him so greatly? Why does he suddenly care for someone this much?

**Zoro's Pov**

It was hard not to cry. It was hard not to run around screaming, cursing everything to hell. It was hard to still see a point in carrying on with this sick, twisted game they call life.

The truth is, he only lived for _her._ He had a plan; a plan to one day escape Doflamingo and rescue his sister from his wrath, then live the rest of their lives happily ever after, just like normal people.

But as he soon learned, there was no such thing as 'happily ever after'. Kuina was all he had left, and know he had no one. No one at all.

Just then, he heard a low rumbling noise.

- He was hungry.

But he couldn't eat; his stomach was empty, yet he felt like puking. This feeling that is was all his fault just made him sick.

"You should really eat something."

A calm voice called out.

Zoro jumped, startled by the sudden voice.

How did someone enter without him noticing?

...wait a second, that voice sounded familiar...NO, no it couldn't be!

The green haired teen cautiously turned to the direction of the voice.

"K-KUINA?!"

Zoro gasped in shock.

* * *

The green haired teen stared at the figure; a short, slim, blue haired girl.

Zoro wasted no time in dashing over to the girl, and enveloping her into his arms.

"Y-you haven't changed at all!"

Zoro cried, with the girl still wrapped tightly in his arms. Tears were now pouring down his tired face.

"Yeah, well neither have you!" Kuina replied smiling.

"They said you w-were dead!" Zoro cried out again. "T-They said Doflamingo shot you!"

The blue haired girl smiled sincerely, hugging the other back tightly.

"Shhhh" She soothed the greenete, stroking his back as he sobbed. "It's alright now, I'm here"

After the green haired teen had calmed down, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and smiled.

"Come-on!" He laughed joyously, taking a hold of Kuina's small hand. He practically dragged her down the stairs, eager to introduce the two people he cared most about to each other.

"Where are we going?" She questioned

Zoro smiled.

"I want you to meet someone!" He laughed.

* * *

Ace must have been hearing things!, He must have!

He just thought he heard Zoro laughing, but that couldn't be...could it?

"Ace! Ace! Ace! Ace! Accceeee!" He heard Zoro yelling in a very jolly voice.

Well know he _knew _he was dreaming!"

Just then, Zoro ran into the room, smiling like a doofus. Ace couldn't help but laugh, he looked so damn happy! He hadn't looked like that in forever!

"What is it?"

Ace asked excitedly, he could feel something stinging his eyes, but he wasn't sad...

Ah, this is what they call tears of joy, of course he didn't let them fall though...

"What do mean 'what is it'?, Look! it's Kuina!" the green haired teen practically shrieked, pointing to a spot beside him.

Ace's smile turned into a slightly nervous one.

"Um, Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

Ace shifted his feet a bit before replying.

"T- There's no one there."

* * *

Zoro stayed silent for a moment, registering what Ace had just said.

No one there? How could there be no one there when he was looking straight at her?

"W-what are you talking about?...Is this some kind of joke?" The greenete laughed nervously.

There was another silence, and the air felt uneasy, and unusually heavy. The green haired teen quickly turned around to face Kuina.

"Say something! Don't just stand there!" He cried in frustration. Kuina looked her twin directly in the eyes, her face full of grief.

"Zoro..." -She began, not breaking the eye contact. "...I don't think he can see me."

The now confused teen shook his head.

"I...I don't understand." He whimpered.

Kuina slowly approached the other. "Yes you do." She said, taking hold of his shoulders.

"N-no, no, it's not true!" Zoro refused to believe it! Kuina couldn't be dead, she just couldn't! He believed it at first, but now, she was right here! He was looking right at her!

The green haired teen never ceased shaking his head from side to side, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

"You know it is" She replied, letting go of the boy's shoulders as she took several steps back.

"And it's time to let go."

Ace was watching the scene, horrified. Was- was there a spirit in this house? Was Zoro speaking to a _spirit?_

"No! Don't go, please, don't leave me again!" Zoro pleaded, grabbing Kuina's arm with both hands.

He would never let go. He would never let her leave again, that wasn't fair!

"Zoro, I only came to say goodbye, believe me, if I could stay, I would! But I'm _dead_ Zoro! I'm dead!"

Kuina cried. Tears were escaping her eyes now as well.

"NO! no no no no NO!" The teen bawled, tightening his grip on her arm.

Kuina tried to calm herself down, taking in deep breaths.

"Zoro, listen." She spoke. "I will always be with you, okay?"

"But how?" Zoro sniffled.

"Right here." She smiled sweetly, putting a hand over her brother's heart. "Whenever you feel sad, or lonely, or you're just so angry that you want to tear someone apart, I will be there...yeah?"

The greenete wiped off his tears with his sleeves.

"Y-yeah." He smiled

"I love you, Zoro...and it looks like you love someone else too." She chuckled looking over to Ace, who looked very confused at the moment."

"H-huh?!" Zoro stuttered "What are you talking about?!"

"You know." Kuina teased, nudging him with her elbow. The green haired teen blushed madly when he saw who she was looking at.

"Shut-up!" He exclaimed, looking away, unsuccessfully trying to hide his blushing face..

"Hahaha, good luck, brother." The blue haired girl laughed, as her body began to fade away.

Zoro was startled at first, but then he waved.

"Bye." He uttered, still a little sick at heart.

* * *

After Kuina had made her departure, Zoro stood and turned around to face Ace. Looking at the older teen, he was clearly confused, and maybe even a little scared.

"Ace?" Zoro questioned.

Ace pulled himself out of his thoughts, snapping back to reality.

"Y-Yeah?" He answered a little uneasy.

"I'm hungry."

This brought a smile back to the older teen's face.

"Yosh! I'm on it!"

* * *

After the two finished eating, Ace's curiosity got the best of him.

"Oi, Zoro"

"Yeah?" Zoro answered

"...What exactly happened, when...you know..." Ace asked, hoping that bringing this up wouldn't upset the greenete.

"Um, well...my sister was...was there, and she wanted to say goodbye." Zoro replied, twiddling his thumbs. "You probably think I'm crazy or something, huh?" He asked with a forced smile on his face.

"No, of course not. If you say she was there, then she was there." The raven haired teen stated matter-of-factly.

Zoro's face lit up. "R-really, you mean it?"

"Of course!" Ace laughed, ruffling Zoro's unruly green hair. "Oh, um, one more thing." Ace added.

"What is it?"

"Um, well...when up were talking to your sister, you were, erm..you were blushing, and I was just wondering...did she say something or what?" Ace asked, scratching his head nervously.

Zoro took a moment to realize what Ace was talking about, but then it hit him. A blush spread across his face, as he began stuttering.

"I-it was nothing- she just, um, she just s-said t-that..."

"She said...?" Ace urged him to go on.

Zoro took a deep breath, and clenched his fists tight.

"She said that I loved you!" He squeaked, eyes clamped shut.

There was a long pause before Ace finally spoke up.

"..A-and do you?"

Zoro was slightly taken back from the question. The two sat in silence for a moment, and Ace became nervous, thinking that maybe the greenete didn't feel the same towards him, as he felt to him

"Y-yes." Zoro finally uttered, barely audible, and his face as red as a tomato.

Ace was overcome with joy, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer; he leaned in, closing the space between Zoro and himself, into a long and passionate kiss. Zoro was a little surprised, but he didn't mind, not one bit. In fact, he _loved _it!

When Ace finally broke away, he looked directly at Zoro, who was smiling like a doofus. The intense look on the older teen's face sent shivers down the younger's back.

"I love you too."

Ace whispered, before pulling Zoro into another kiss.

And who knows, maybe there was such a thing as a 'happily ever after'...

* * *

**Well, I guess this will be the last chapter of this story! I would like to thank all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed, thank you all for sticking around till the end!... that sounds like i'm dying, but don't worry, i'm not! **

**Anyways, before I start another pointless rant, I just want to thank you all again, and please do not forget to review, because, I mean, come on! Think of the advantages: You can express how awesome I am, and how much you look up to me, Oh! and don't forget about how I saved the world that one time! Well, I've got to go save the world from ultimate demise again, so bye~**


End file.
